


Live Like Legends

by mist_igri



Series: in the blink of an eye [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Sacrifice, War, décès sous entendu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_igri/pseuds/mist_igri
Summary: In the blink of an eyeIl n'y a ni début, ni fin. Il n'y a pas de suite, rarement d'explication.C'est la musique qui fait le contexte et votre imagination qui fait le reste.





	

 

**Play :[Live Like Legends - Ruelle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqX6GZ2nz88)**

 

**– J'te couvre, vas-y !**

Je tire à l'aveugle, dans le seul but de créer une diversion et de permettre à Harry de traverser la ruelle pour aller s'abriter derrière la carcasse de voiture qui gît de l'autre côté. Il s'y précipite, s'adossant à l'aile du véhicule avant d'exercer une pression sur sa jambe, juste à l'endroit où il a pris une balle tout à l'heure. Je le rejoins rapidement et veux jeter un œil à sa blessure.

**– C'est rien.**

**– Harry, laisse-moi voir.**

**– T'es pas plus médecin que moi. C'est rien j'te dis. J'peux bouger.**

Bouger. On ne peut pas bouger. Ni nous, ni le reste de l'équipe, coincé dans le bâtiment d'en face avec le civil qu'on devait récupérer. On s'est faits prendre dans une embuscade et, pour le moment, personne ne peut en sortir vivant. J'analyse la situation et je comprends rapidement qu'il n'y a qu'une solution. Je me tourne vers Harry, qui a attaché un morceau de tissu autour de sa cuisse. Nos regards s'accrochent. Les mains toujours posées sur mon arme, j'incline imperceptiblement la tête.

**– On pourrait être des légendes.**

**– Techniquement, les légendes n'existent pas.**

Il y a un moment de silence. Quelques secondes à peine, mais qui semblent durer tellement plus.

**– Alors on n'existe pas.**

Un regard, juste un regard. Chargé de tant de choses.

Pas le temps pour un baiser, impossible de lâcher les armes pour se prendre la main et trop de son barda pour se serrer simplement l'un contre l'autre. Pas de mot doux, parce que l'on doit rester concentrés. Si on se parle maintenant, on craque. Et on ne peut pas se permettre de craquer. On est des pros, on a un travail à faire. Même en sachant qu'on n'en sortira pas.

Les mots pèsent sur ma langue, mais je les retiens. Ce serait la dernière fois. On n'a pas besoin de le dire. Intérieurement, on le sait. Intérieurement, on le sent. Alors on va être des légendes.

Je hoche la tête d'un air décidé et resserre ma prise sur mon arme. A ce moment, je vois passer un éclair de panique dans les yeux de Harry.

**– Lou, ne...**

**– Fais pas ça. Pas maintenant Styles.**

Je suis volontairement froid, même s'il m'en coûte. On n'a pas le droit de se laisser aller, on n'a pas le droit d'avoir peur sur le terrain. Surtout pas maintenant. Il se reprend et un masque d'autorité tombe sur son visage.

En un coup d'oeil et quelques gestes, il donne ses ordres au reste du groupe. Horan désapprouve vivement, mais Payne le remet à sa place. Comme nous, ils savent qu'on n'a pas le choix. On ne peut pas tous s'en sortir. Pas cette fois.

_“This is our time_

_No turning back”_

**– Reste en position,**  m'ordonne Harry.

**– Je reste pas derrière, tu peux pas y arriver tout seul.**

A nouveau, je perçois la douleur dans son regard, sa désapprobation en tant qu'homme. Mais le militaire en lui sait que j'ai raison. Je vois sa mâchoire se contracter en même tant qu'il capitule.

J'établis un contact visuel avec Liam et, pendant un court instant, j'ai peur de flancher. Mais nous passons tout de suite en mode opération, bloquant les émotions qui pourraient interférer avec la suite de la mission. Je les vois se regrouper, prévenir le support aérien, préparer le civil. En une trentaine de secondes, ils nous donnent le feu vert.

 **– Go,**  souffle Harry dans mon dos.

Je ne le regarde pas avant de m'élancer, portant ma mitraillette à hauteur d'épaule, prêt à tirer.

_“Faith falls hard on our shoulders_

_But legends never die”_  



End file.
